Death of The Force
by Alexander561
Summary: Revan gives Kreia instructions in a vision while she is incapacitated by Sion cutting her hand off. Setting: Harbinger docked outside Peragus. Characters: Kreia, Meetra Surik, Atton, Darth Sion, Darth Revan


Disclaimer: KotOR and all characters are the sole property of George Lucas and Bioware. For entertainment purposes only.

I followed closely behind the exile hoping for some sort of sign of a way out. Meetra obviously new a lot about the set-up of these republic ships because he's been running without stopping to think which way to go. Just then Surik and I felt a dark presence. We stopped in mid-corridor only to look back and see a man. _Was he a man? Meetra thought to herself. _His cracked grey skin is scarred all over. He looked at Kreia, Atton, and Meetra with dark intentions.

**Kreia:** This battle is mine alone. I am not defenseless.

**Meetra:** Are you sure?

As Meetra asked this she looked at the beast and saw a lightsaber in his hand. Thumb steadily on the ignition.

**Kreia: **He cannot kill what he cannot see, and power has blinded him long ago. Run. I shall be along shortly.

Kreia took a couple of steps toward the man and locked the door behind her. Sion was his name. Kreia knows him as a master knows her apprentice. He's been waiting for her here.

**Sion: **I sense you my master... Faint... Weak...

**Kreia:** Your senses betray you... as you betrayed me.

**Sion:** After all that has happened, still you live. You are difficult to kill.

**Kreia:** For one as limited as you... Perhaps. To have fallen so far and learned nothing... That is your failing.

**Sion:** The failure is yours. No longer do your whispers crawl within my skull... No longer do i suffer beneath teachings that weaken us. And now you run in search of the Jedi... They are all dead. Save one... and one broken jedi cannot stop the darkness that is to  
come.

**Kreia:** Perhaps... we shall see.

Kreia draws her sword and tries to combat Sion, but to no avail... Sions lightsaber ignites into a bright scarlet with a hiss and then with a quick slash... her hand... It was gone. Kreia dropped her vibrosword. With the sound of metal clanging against the durasteel floor, Kreia fell. It was almost slow motion to her. The sight of seeing her hand drop to floor was bad enough. But she sensed that wasn't the worst part. She felt the exiles presence throughout all these events. She sensed that he was hurt too. From this wound... _What happens if I die? Will the only thing that I love melt to ground and break into pieces as I will?_ Kreia limply layed down... At least Sion is gone, that was the last thought she had as she drifted into a dark sleep.

**Unknown Voice:** Stop! It is not your time...

_Kreia's eyes flutter open... I can see? She sees a dark figure before her and she tries to let out a startled sigh but no sound comes out. However she was not doing this because of fear. It is because she recognized the voice of the former sith lord... and her former apprentice._

**Kreia:**Re... Revan? Is it truly possible that you are standing before me? After all this time you have finally come to see your old master?

**Revan:** Fool, you bring allusions to your own mind thinking I once cared for you. I only used you to achieve the power that you never could.

_Kreia couldn't look at Revan knowing that his piercing eyes were looking deep into her heart and mind._

**Kreia: **Then why have you come Revan? Is it finally to try to defeat me? You never could... and never will because you are held down by all your emotions, Bastila Shan being one of them. That is **your** failing. You will forever be weak. Have you ever been left, broken, at the edge of the galaxy? Have you faced the many challenges of Exile as he and I have. When I look at you it is like staring into the heart of the force, yet you bring so much death to the galaxy.

_Revan narrowed his eyes. His anger obviously buliding up._

**Revan: **That's not what I'm here for you vicious old scowl. I'm here to tell you that you have one more mission. The Exile, Meetra Surik, she's very important. She holds the fate of the galaxy in her hand. And if anything happens to her, The true threat to the galaxy will destroy all of us. The true sith would kill me and come out of hiding and kill everyone in the galaxy and eventually turn on each other. So what happens then? Then the galaxy will be nothing more than a shell of ghosts long past. And the planets would be nothing more than empty craters... Devoid of life. Is that what you want for the Galaxy?

**Kreia:** The galaxy can burn for all I care. It and The Force. The Force controls us. We are its pawns, And betray us, it will.

**Revan: **That may be true but you must train the exile to use The Force again, to feel it as you do, as Sion does, as Nihlius does... The more worlds you visit, the more death Meetra brings, She will get stronger and will become a huge wound in the Force. Then, when you believe she is ready, bring Surik to the darkest place in the galaxy, Trayus Core. Then there you shall test her. If she passes this test. The T3 droids memory core will reactivate and the droid will send Surik to help me combat the true sith on the edge of the galaxy. But if she fails, you will terminate her. And because of the bond you and Meetra share, you will be terminated as well.

**Kreia**: Surik won't be able to help you. When you look at her... It's like staring into death... But not just any kind of death. The Death of the Force.

**Revan**: You must go to Telos and there your path will be set. And throughout your journey you will find that in training him, she will perhaps be stronger in the force then one's such as you and me, even through the Death of The Force.

**Kreia: **It seems i have no choice then. For now I will do your deeds but only because it will benefit us all.

**Revan: **Now master, Awaken from this dark slumber! You have much to do...


End file.
